Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again
by violentsweetperfectwords
Summary: Beca and Chloe meets through her roommate and connects instantly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 1**

Beca Mitchell tried to control her lips from turning into a smile as she placed the last box, consisting mostly of small appliances and cables, onto the floor; a drip of sweat trickling down and making a few strands of her brunette locks stick to her forehead. She wiped her forehead with a blue-and-white handkerchief, which she took out from her pocket, and tucked away loose strands to the back of her ears.

She took out her iPod from her back pocket and placed it on top of her desk. Then she took out her iPod dock from one of the boxes, placing her black iPod on it, to play her favorite music. She turned the volume higher and played her latest music mix.

She looked around, the walls are smaller than what her room looked like. The bed, a twin size one covered with cream-white bed sheets, was half of what she used to have. Unfluffed pillows atop the bed. Her desk, positioned to the right of her bed, was made of oak; it was an old furnishing that seems lost in the room that would be modernized as soon as she took her things and arrange them. Her clothes sat inside boxes and boxes, waiting to be put away neatly in the wardrobe built-in in the room.

She sat on the bed, anticipating the arrival of her new roommate. She had never shared a room with anyone before. It was always just her and her mother, Janice. But living with her mother was driving her insane, to the point that even college was an option (despite the fact that she would rather move to Los Angeles to pursue her dreams of becoming a music producer.) She shook her mind off her past. She was there for the chance of a new beginning, not to dwell on things that used to bother her.

Beca heard rustling and voices near the door. She waited, anxiously, for the brown door to open, for the knob to turn. As the door finally opened, two girls walked in the room, their voices fading. One was a tall, slender girl, with red hair; the other was a little taller with dark brown, almost black, hair. She wondered which one was her roommate, but her thoughts were interrupted when the dark haired girl talked.

"Hi. My name is Stacie Conrad. You are?" the taller girl said, her face twisting in disgust. Beca stood up from her bed.

"Beca Mitchell." Beca replied, extending her hand to shake the other girl's, but the girl just looked at her oddly.

"This is Chloe Beale." Stacie waved her head towards the redhead's direction. The girl smiled and took Beca's hand, gripping gently and firmly.

"Nice to meet you." Beca smiled. The girl winked and mouthed 'you too' and hesitantly let go of her hand.

"She's not always a bitch, you know." Chloe whispered to Beca as Stacie went to look at the closet space. The closets in the room were equally-spaced, placed at two sides of the room. "She just hates music that's not done by Ke$ha."

"Ugh." Beca groaned, "now why didn't they have musical taste as an option in the Housing handbook?"

The red-haired girl laughed at Beca who rolled her eyes as Stacie returned squealing, her cheeks turning pinkish from trying to control her anger. She was rummaging her purse for her cellphone.

"I can't wait til father hears about this." Stacie muttered to herself, taking out her pink, blinged-out Samsung Galaxy II to call her father. "Yeah, dad? Hello..."

Chloe pulled a chair by Stacie's desk and took a seat near Beca. A mashup of _All That I've Got_ and _Buried Myself Alive_ by The Used started to play on the iPod. Chloe swayed her her to the music, singing along when the words started to appear. "_So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me..._"

Surprised, Beca looked at Chloe. "You like The Used?"

"Yeah. And David Guetta!" Chloe nodded, which was the artist whose songs were remixed in the song playing before, "Stacie doesn't, though. I can feel arguments between you two brewing already."

"I'm confident I can handle whatever she brings on." Beca replied, her lips curling into a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 2**

"Oh. My. God." Stacie exclaimed, her petite body crashing into her bed, "I can't believe I'm stuck here with you."

"Yes, and I'm just so thrilled with that thought." Beca muttered, sarcastically, folding her last shirt in the same pattern as her other folded shirts and placing it slowly on the shelves of her closet, her bed covered with all her pants that need folding or hanging.

Stacie scoffed and glared at her. Beca made an expression that mocked that of the tall girl. Beca put her earphones on and decided not to listen any more to Stacie's mild rambling. Though, shaking her head slightly, she felt that this tumult with her new roommate was somewhat comforting and familiar although Stacie resembles nothing at all like her mother. She shrugged her shoulder and turned on her iPod, missing the knocking at the door.

She turned around and got caught completely by Chloe's apparent beauty. She was wearing fitted jeans, topped with a gray sweater with Barden University printed in the middle; simplistic and rather tomboyish. Her wave-styled red hair was down, accentuating her sharpened facial features.

"_Cute_," she thought, smiling to herself. Assuming that Chloe was straight, she turned around and occupied herself with folding the rest of the articles on her bed to get rid of the newly-found attraction.

Beca Mitchell felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. The periodic change of flow of electricity released by her communication device caught her off-guard and she jumped slightly. She opened it and found a text message from Aubrey Posen, her best friend:

From: Biffle  
Monday, September 04, 2:38 PM  
Hey. Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry. Meet me at my dorm.

Beca smiled that the first thing Aubrey thought about was food. She supposed that Aubrey wanted to try the campus food that they have been told sucked. She didn't feel hungry, though. But she decided to tag along, didn't want to be stuck in the dorm for the whole day.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 3**

Beca and Aubrey walked toward the big dining hall for the freshman-centered Baker Hall. The hall was big, it was fairly decent with floors that needed waxing- or at least some other form of bleach. She figured it was meant to be off-white, shook her head and decided that the floors weren't all that interesting.

Beca's fears were confirmed when she saw Chloe and Stacie surrounded by three boys. One was a stocky boy with sandy brown hair who looked like a short football player. The tallest in the group had wavey blonde hair with a body of an Abercrombie and Fitch model. The third one, a skinny boy who had short curly dark-brown hair, looked like he didn't belong in the group of athletic guys. But, surprisingly, he did.

There was one thing interesting about what she was seeing, however: Chlos did not look at all interested in the guys surrounding her. Somehow, still, this did not comfort her.

Aubrey was scanning the hall for her boyfriend, Luke Morgan. He was a tall boy with a nicely-tanned built body, which he often showed off to other girls when he's doing yard work or cleaning pools. He was sitting with a few kids he probably had just met, when the girls approached him, he smiled shyly and stood up. He gave a gentle peck at Aubrey's cheek.

Aubrey and Luke had been going out for almost a year yet Beca still couldn't get used to seeing her best friend in a relationship, as she had always talked about being a strong independent woman who didn't need a man to validate her existence. They walked to look at the food selection. Beca sat down on one of the tables, her direction facing where Chloe and Stacie were.

"You're not eating?" Aubrey asked Beca as she took the seat next to the brunette, placing her tray of food on the table. Luke sat across from Aubrey.

"I'm not in the mood," Beca replied, her eyes glancing once in a while at Chloe's direction. She took out a pen from her pocket and played around with it, doodling on napkin she had taken from her friend's tray.

"How do you like this place so far?" Luke asked the two girls, then biting onto his sandwich.

"It's not bad." Aubrey said, "I wish I didn't have to live here though."

"What? Are you kidding me? All your friends are here." Luke responded. "I'm here," he added.

"I don't mind it here." Beca said, "I just don't think I'd get along with my roommate. She's like a mini-me of my mother."

"You would have that kind of luck." Aubrey said, smiling at her friend.

It had been four years since Beca and Aubrey have been friends. They met each other at Mount Hope High School, when they had their lockers next to each other. Beca had a difficulty opening hers, and Aubrey helped her, deciding that the brunette girl shouldn't be kicking the lockers to get them to open. From then on, they've been best friends- even though they didn't really talk a lot with each other until half of the first year had passed.

Beca spent the rest of her day in her dorm, trying to put her things in order and setting up a part of her desk with her DJ equipments. She hated when things are messy. She sat on her newly-made bed, the hunter green comforter added more comfort to what would be a hard bed. She looked around and was already bored, after her first day of being away from her mother and what life she had led before.

When it was almost time to sleep, although her definition of "time to sleep" changed depending on what was happening, around 10 PM, Stacie came back in pajamas from the bathroom. She was followed by Chloe, who was wearing a light pink pajama set with Cheer Bear printed all over. She was also holding a pink Love-a-lot Bear, clutching it tightly, making Beca smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 4**

Beca threw her body to her bed, her head caught by the soft pillows. Exhausted, she stretched her body and placed her hands under her head. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but time had passed and the next thing she knew was Stacie hovering above her, her eyes dark with fury, glaring.

"Why the hell do you need four alarms today?" Stacie asked her. "Classes don't start until tomorrow."

Confused, Beca rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. "I was trying to see if I can wake up."

"Well, you just slept through four alarms!" Stacie said.

Beca stood up and stretched even more. "Why don't you just go back to sleep?" She walked toward her drawers, and looked for her towels and toiletries so she could take a shower.

"I can't. Ugh." Stacie replied, frustrated. "I'm so losing my beauty sleep!"

"Only ugly people need beauty sleep." Beca muttered to herself, but loud enough for her roommate to hear, as she left the room.

Stacie, barely hearing what the brunette had said, retorted, "_What_ did you just say?"

Beca chanced going back to the dorm to put her things away, hoping that Stacie was no longer there. But she was, and Chloe was present as well. She held the dirty clothes close to her and put them into the hamper next to her bedside, making sure that they were folded neatly.

Beca looked for her iPod in her bag, in which she pocketed when she found it. Trying not to make eye contact with either Stacie, she shifted her eyes toward the door. She gave Chloe a weak, shy smile as she passed her by.

Beca knew that Aubrey would be spending the day with Luke, looking at the booths at the Activities Fair, and more specifically the booth for the Barden Bellas, an all-female acapella group that she had been looking forward to joining. Beca decided that the best thing to do was explore the school and find out where her classes are to prevent herself from getting lost on her first day.

The campus was vast; the school held over twenty-thousand students. Beca never imagined going to such a big university. She had always liked the small classroom setting. But there she was, just another face to her professors. She passed through faces and faces of people that she felt that she would not see after that time ever again.

Beca didn't want to go back to the dorm just yet. After two hours of gallivanting around campus, she sat down on an old bench at the quad nearest her resident hall. From that seat, she had the view of the ocean. She sat and looked ahead of her, watching the waves of the water crash into each other.

"What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" She heard the voice said. She turned around and saw Chloe taking a seat next to her.

"Just... bored." Beca replied, "And you?"

"Had to get away from Stacie." Chloe smiled, "She went on and on about your alarms."

"I'm sorry." Beca shook her head, embarrassed. "What's your first class tomorrow?" She asked, trying to divert the conversation to a different topic.

"Econ." Chloe answered, after scanning her timetable that she had set up on her phone. "With Greg Alyward."

"Really?" Beca said, her voice raised a little in surprise. "Me too."

"Oh? I should come over and wake you up so you won't be late for your first class."

Beca felt her cheeks warming up to a blush. "Yeah, that would be nice. Better than waking up to my banshee of a roommate."

Beca set her four alarms again (three of which are on her cellphone), each at thirty minute intervals from the other, the first one is two and a half hours before her class starts. Her first alarm that rang at 0530 hours was a twenty second clip of _Wonderwall_ by Oasis. It repeated over and over until Beca took the cellphone from the table next to her bed and turned it off.

Beca pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes. She missed it when the second alarm went off. When the third one rang, she was awake, but she stayed in bed, holding her body pillow close against her body.

Stacie, grumpy as she was, opened the door for Chloe just before the fourth alarm rang. Stacie, whose first class was in the afternoon, went back to bed. Chloe walked toward Beca who was still in bed.

"Time to wake up." Chloe said, standing above Beca. It was an hour before their first class begins.

"I'm awake." Beca answered, rolling over to face the redhead.

"Oh, then get up and get ready." Chloe smiled. She wore a simple red and grey hoodie, with fitted jean pants, carrying her backpack on her right shoulder.

"I will but you will have to look away." Beca said, holding the comforter up against her body.

"Why?" Chloe said, confused.

"'Cause I'm naked under the sheets." Beca grinned, her eyes still closed.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Eww." They heard Stacie say.

"Really?" Chloe said, looking away, but glancing back to sneak a peek.

"No, not really." Beca got up, showing her blue pajamas covered with moon and stars. "Sorry."

"I wonder what Professor Alyward is like." Beca said as she and Chloe walked toward their Economics class, arriving five minutes before it started. The room was big, there were 250 seats divided in three columns in a semi-circle formation, but only a few seats were empty. Chloe and Beca looked for two empty seats next to each other but found none.

As they parted, Beca took the seat three rows down from Chloe. The professor was a tall man with gray hair covering only the sides of his head, long enough to tie in a ponytail. He had a mole on the left side of his cheeks. His voice was strong but not exciting. It was a bit droning, in Beca's opinion.

She tried not to seem too obvious, but every now and then Beca would turn her head toward Chloe who was busy doodling or writing on her binder. Beca folded her arms and laid her head on top, bored by the lecture. This wasn't how she imagined her first class.

Everything seemed to be a blur. Beca opened her eyes, after hearing her name being said over and over, to a smiling Chloe. She lifted her head and sat straight, the room was almost vacant.

"Wow," Chloe said, amazed and amused. "Just the first class and you already fell asleep."

Embarrassed, Beca covered her face with her hands, then ran her hand to her cheeks to see if she was drooling. "I was bored out of my mind."

"Yeah, me too. I better sit near you next time so I can keep you up." Chloe smiled, standing up. "Come on." She urged the brunette to leave.

Beca stood up and grabbed her backpack following the tall red-haired girl out of the classroom.

"I don't really sleep this much." Beca said as they walked toward Baker Hall, "In fact, I hate sleeping."

"Oh? Why?" Chloe, walking next to her, asked. "I love sleeping."

"You just spend maybe one third of your life sleeping." Beca explained, going up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Chloe looked at her, "so? If you don't sleep, you will just die early, missing out on that one third of sleep."

"I can sleep when I'm dead." Beca replied.

"Except you sleep in class."

Chloe and Beca reached the third floor of the resident hall. "Eh. I can't help it." She paused, "I don't even need Econ."

The redhead laughed, "Me neither. I'm doing journalism."

"Why are we taking it then?" Beca shrugged. Chloe shook her head, smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" Chloe asked as Beca stood in front of her dormroom door.

"I don't know." Beca said, "maybe nap."

"I thought you said you hate sleep."

"I do. But I like naps."

"That doesn't make sense." Chloe looked at her. "You are a sap!"

"Hey!" Beca said, feigning offense. "Why, do you have a better idea?"

"Nothing really." Chloe looked at her watch, "Just wanted to get ice cream and celebrate making it through our first class."

"Ice cream?" Beca's eyes slightly opened wide. "I can't turn that down. I'm in."

"Alright then." Chloe smiled at her, "I'll see you later."

"What's your favorite flavor?" Chloe asked Beca, who was reading all 24 ice cream flavors available.

"Hmm... I've never tried 20 of the flavors on this list." Beca said, reading all the flavors and thinking of which one she'd be interested in.

"Try one and we can get the other 19 some other day."

"Alright," Beca said, "I'll have Pina Colada." She pulled out her wallet from the back of her pocket.

"No... I'm paying." Chloe pushed away Beca's hand that was holding a ten dollar bill. "My treat."

"Thanks." Beca said, putting the money back in her pocket. "Next time is my turn, okay?"

Chloe and Beca turned toward the girl who greeted them nicely, "What can I get for you, ladies?" The girl, with her short blondish brown hair, and her dark brown eyes, smiled at Beca. Then, Beca watched the girl threw flirtatious looks at Chloe and this made her slightly jealous.

"Can I have... a small... soft serve Pina Colada?" Beca said to the girl.

"And for you?" The girl asked Chloe.

"I'll have the same." Chloe replied, leaning forward and whispering, "Can you make them large."

"Alright. I'll be back with your order." The girl left and a few minutes later was back with two cones of large soft serve ice creams and handed them to the girls. The girl pressed some keys on the register, and said, "That would be $3.30."

Chloe handed a five dollar bill to the girl. The girl rang her up and gave her back the change, which she put the rest into the girl's tip cup. The girl smiled at her as they walked away, giving out a parting remark, "Thank you. Have a good day."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 5**

"This ice cream is good for something so cheap." Chloe said as her tongue ran through the off-white dessert.

"_You_ just get special discount." Beca mumbled, holding the ice cream in front of her.

"What?" Chloe asked, barely hearing what Beca had said.

"I think that girl was checking you out." the brunette mumbled quickly, looking at the redhead as they walked.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because it looked obvious." Beca said, "She was batting her eyelashes at you and all that."

"You were checking _her_ out!" Chloe said, acting surprised, her mouth opening wide.

"No! I wasn't!" Beca said, her eyes looking away. "She's the one that gave you discount."

"If you were the one to pay, she'd give _you_ the discount."

"Nope." Beca said, not watching that the ice cream was about to fall from her cone.

"Yes." Chloe retorted, getting closer and closer toward the brunette, making the shorter girl stand still.

"No way." Beca repeated.

"Yes." Chloe said, in between a lick.

"No!" Beca's ice cream finally fell from the cone and splattered into the ground. "Oh, crap."

"Aww." Chloe said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Beca said, as the redhead looked apologetic. "Hey, it's not your fault." Beca bent down to clean up the mess.

"Come on, let's get you another one." Chloe said, turning toward the ice cream parlor.

"No, it's fine, I'm all set." Beca said, taking the ice cream from the floor to the trash. "I don't want to go back there. The girl's going to be there."

"What? Scared to come back- at least you get to check your girl out again."

"I don't want to check her out." Beca said, her main motive was so that the girl doesn't get another chance to check out Chloe.

"Fine. We can just share mine." Chloe said, offering her ice cream. "Oh, don't worry, I don't have STDs or anything."

"I'm all set, thanks." Beca said again.

Chloe made cute expressions as she licked her ice cream, unintentionally making the brunette jealous. Beca bit the side of her cheeks as she watched.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 6**

Beca managed to go through her first three days of school without sleeping through her other classes, aside from the Economics class. Friday finally came, Beca needed to pack a few things to take home over the weekend. She had her music on shuffle, playing . She grabbed the bag of dirty laundry from under her bed. Stacie and Chloe walked in the room as Beca busily folded her dirty laundry.

"Going somewhere?" Chloe asked, startling Beca.

"Oh, hey." Beca said, turning her head around to see Chloe. "Yeah, Gainesville."

"Aww, the poor baby's going home already." Stacie muttered. "I guess she can't handle a few hot nights with moi!"

Beca raised her eyebrows and laughed. "What the hell are you talking about? It's because you snore!"

Chloe laughed, nodding her head. "Yeah, she does."

"What! Chloe!" Stacie huffed, "You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"Yeah, but I can't lie, so I don't attempt to." Chloe shrugged her shoulder. Beca placed her bag on her bed, and stared at it, as if trying to remember what else she needed. Chloe pulled Stacie's chair toward Beca's bed. "Seriously, why do you need to go home?"

"I have work." Beca said flatly, looking toward Chloe.

"But that loses the point of living up here." Chloe said, a flash of sadness was in her face. "Why don't you work down here?"

"Because... I like my job?" Beca lied.

"What do you do?" Chloe asked.

"I... do bartending at this club."

"You're old enough?" Chloe said.

"It's an all-age club house for teenies to hang out and listen to live music." Beca said, zipping up the hamper and putting it on the side of her bed.

"I see." Chloe's voice was soft, "does this mean you're going home every weekend?"

"Yeah. Two days of not having to deal with her," Beca said, she smiled at Chloe to lighten her mood, pointing at Stacie.

"Aww." Chloe said. "Don't go home on the weekends!"

"I have to find a good-paying job first, before I can quit." Beca said, lifting her bags onto her shoulder. "So, at least I can pay my bills."

"Well, look for a job here." Chloe said, standing up, and opening the door for Beca.

"I'm on it. I've already applied for a job at the radio station here." Beca said, struggling with the two bags she was carrying. "Thanks."

"Need help with those?" Chloe smiled.

"I'm alright. Thanks." Beca said, walking away. Chloe closed the door and followed anyway.

Beca watched the streets get crowded by group of students all in casual clothing going to each others' dorm for first week party.

"Oh, you drive a Jeep!" Chloe said, "That's cool."

Beca turned around from the back of her Jeep to see Chloe standing on the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Beca shrugged.

"So..." Chloe started, "when will you be back?"

"Sunday afternoon." Beca replied, climbing on the driver side of the Jeep, she smiled, "I'll see you then."

Beca started the engine of the jeep. Chloe turned to go back to the resident hall, hesitated, but quickly turned to face Beca. "Hey, can I have your number?"

"Um.. sure." Beca said, watching the redhead pull out her iPhone, waiting for Beca to give her number. "734-3532."

"Cool. Now, I can call you when I'm drunk!" Chloe grinned.

"You're going to drink?" Beca said, a little disappointment in her voice.

"Yes... it's college!" Chloe replied, "It's required."

"Make good choices," Beca said, starting the engine of her jeep. Chloe winked and waved as she reversed out of the parking.

-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Stacie heard a banging on the door. She stood up from her desk to the door.

"What, did you forget your keys?" Stacie yelled out as she opened the door slightly so she can pop her head out.

"Oh my god!" Chloe exclaimed to her.

"Oh, hey Chlo." Stacie opened the door to let Chloe in, who was grinning from ear to ear. "What's going on?"

"I got her number!" Chloe said, excitedly.

"Did she give it to you?" Stacie asked.

"No, I forced it out of her." Chloe replied, sarcastically.

"Wait- her who?"

"Beca!" Chloe walked in the room.

"_My_ roommate, Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Do you think she gave me the right number?" Chloe said, not listening to her best friend.

"Do you even know if she's gay?" Stacie asked, skeptical of Chloe's intentions.

"Whatever, she's cooler than you." Chloe said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "What do you have against her?"

"I don't know... her music choices suck." Stacie thought of what she disliked about Beca but couldn't really find one. But she didn't tell that to Chloe.

"She has better taste in music than you." Chloe retorted.

"She's too clean." Stacie said, looking at Beca's neat side of the room.

"Clean?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yeah... I bet she's not like that at home!" Stacie said.

"You're not making any sense right now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 7**

"You should sleepover." Stacie suggested, staring at her best friend who just let out a yawn after dinner. "Use Beca's bed."

"What? No way." Chloe refused.

"Why not?" Stacie said, "It's not like she'll be back. Just... remember to make it on Sunday."

"I don't know..." Chloe shook her head, "She could have some trap or something that would send off if you change it."

"Don't be silly. It's just a bed." Stacie said, rolling her eyes at her friend. Stacie threw a stuffed unicorn onto Beca's bed and it didn't do anything.

"Fine." Chloe said, finally agreeing to sleep on Beca's bed for the weekend. "I'll just get my PJs."

"Well, that was easy!" Stacie said, laughing as she watched her best friend walk out of the door.

"Not as easy as you!" Chloe retaliated, shouting out into the hall.

It was twenty five passed 2200 hours and Beca ran her hands frustratedly to her face. Sunday night was almost ending and she had to get back to the Barden University campus for her morning class the next day. She tried her best to stay awake, but she couldn't help but yawn.

Time could not have passed any slower for her. "_What the hell,_" She shook her head and continued to work.

By 2330 hours, she finally finished. She gathered all her things from her small office and walked toward her Jeep. She started the engine and drove towards her college, hoping that she didn't fall asleep while driving.

Upon arrival, Beca had a hard time trying to look for a parking for her Jeep that would be close distance to the Baker Hall. The first spot she saw was the first she took as she didn't have enough energy to roam around for a parking space close to her resident hall.

Beca opened the door and walked toward her bed. She noticed that it was occupied by the peacefully sleeping Chloe. She raised her eyebrows but knew that it was too late to wake Chloe up. She left her alone and sat at the edge of the bed.

Fatigue overcame Beca and her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. Her head hung low as her body gently rocked as she slumbered. Then, unwantedly, her body flopped into the bed.

Beca's first alarm went off and Chloe woke in a jolt. She could not recognize the noises the alarm made and was surprised that she was not in her own dormroom. Forgotten that she had slept over at Beca and Stacie's dorm, she sat up and found Beca sleeping at the foot of the bed. Chloe placed the comforter around Beca and left.

When she was all ready, Chloe came back to Beca's dorm to wake Beca up for their Econ class.

"Hey, Beca. Wake up?" Chloe said, shaking the brunette gently.

"Am I still dreaming?" Beca squinted her eyes in the bright lights to see Chloe upon hearing her voice.

"Why? Was I in your dream?" Chloe grinned but then shook her thoughts. "That's not the point."

"What time is it?" Beca asked, her voice was groggy.

"Time to get ready for class." Chloe replied. Beca's hair fell around her face, but it was in a messy poof. Chloe smiled at how cute Beca looked in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 8**

Beca and Chloe found seats next to each other, when they walked into the class earlier than half the students. Beca didn't know that the sandy-haired boy was in their class. He stood in front of Chloe, a huge grin forming on his face.

"Bumper, right?" Chloe said as he opened his mouth to talk to her, recognizing him. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes." He said smugly, smirking. "Go on a date with me." He said, not as a question but as a command.

"Uhh..." Chloe said, her mouth hanging slightly in surprise. "No, thanks."

"Why not?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

"I'm gay." She replied flatly and looked away.

"I can help you with that." Bumper said, insistently and confidently.

"Uh... I never thought it was a problem." Chloe said, looking at him with her eyebrow raised up.

"Well, think of it as... you're the burger, and I'm a spatula." he added, "I can flip you around."

"Not gonna happen." Chloe said.

Beca did not like how the conversation was going between Chloe and the boy (except for finding out that Chloe was gay) so she interrupted them: "Hey, Chlo, do you understand what this symbol is for?" She said pointing at a symbol in the book, a chapter that they will not learn until at the end of the semester.

"Oh... yeah, it's the..." Chloe began, directing her attention fully toward Beca, her eyes were full of gratitude. She looked at the boy then said, "You can go now." Bumper, after much hesitation, walked away toward another girl and started to flirt with her.

"Thanks," Chloe said, as the professor walked in. "That was a conversation I didn't want to have."

"I know." Beca replied, "He kind of sounded like an asshole."

"Yeah." Chloe shook her head and focused on Beca

Chloe and Beca were walking toward the resident hall after the class ended. As she reached her dorm door, Chloe turned toward Beca.

"Hey, Bec..." the redhead said, "Do you like.."

"Yeah?" Beca cut her thought off.

"... Monopoly?" Chloe finished, but it seemed a bit obvious she was thinking about something else. "Cause I'm thinking of having a Monopoly party and I wanted to invite you."

"Monopoly?" Beca repeated.

"Yeah, I just got the National Parks edition.." Chloe blushed.

"I'm more of a Scrabble person." Beca said, looking at the caps of her black high-top Converse, then back at Chloe.

"We can do that too." Chloe said. "I do have the Scrabble Deluxe somewhere here..."

"Alright, cool." Beca replied, "See, I've just never played Monopoly, but I'll play it if you can teach it to me?"

"Come in then." Chloe opened the door to her dorm.

"Wow." Beca said, walking in and standing by the door.

The room was the same size as her dormroom, but it was decorated differently. It was not as bright as her room, and on the corner where Chloe's side should be, there were beanbag chairs around a small coffee table. On top of her desk were a few boxes of board games. Chloe walked toward the desk and grabbed the box of Scrabble Deluxe.

"Ahh. I forgot I lent Cynthia-Rose the Monopoly." She said.

"I'm fine playing Scrabble if you are." Beca said.

"Like we have any other choice." Chloe said, sitting down on one beanbag chair and motioning Beca to sit across from her.

"I love grammar." Beca said, "And spelling." Chloe smiled at her. "Man, I sounded just like a total dork."

"I wouldn't be majoring in Journalism if I didn't." Chloe shrugged, taking seven blocks from the cloth tile bag, then handing the bag to the brunette.

"Yeah, I think I'd do good in that. I feel like I OCD about it." Beca said.

"What are you majoring in?" Chloe asked, looking at the letters in her tile rack and arranging some tiles to form words.

"I'm doing Audio Production." Beca said, "Well... I will be doing Production some day, right now it's just Music Theory."

"Ahh, interesting." Chloe said, "So do you want me to go first?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Beca said, looking up from her tile rack to Chloe.

"T-r-a-g-e-d-y." Chloe put down, putting away all her tiles horizontally on the board. "That's... twelve points." She took seven new tiles from the bag.

"A-l-p-h-a." Beca put down on the board, "Ahh.. just ten points." She grabbed four tiles from the bag and passed it to the redhead.

"E-d-u-c-a-t-e." Chloe put the tiles down, eliminating six out of her seven tiles.

"Damn." Beca said, "You're good."

"I'm lucky." Chloe grinned.

"E-n-e-m-y. Ten points."

"And you said I'm good?" Chloe shook her head, but still smiling.

Chloe and Beca heard rustling by the door. Then they heard some weird banging noises, and the door finally opened and in came Chloe's roommate and her boyfriend making out. The two were attached to each other too much that they almost walked into them.

"Oh, no, not again." Chloe groaned. The two finally found the bed and were making out and started to lay down to have sex. "Ugh."

"Wanna go to my dorm?" Beca suggested, looking away from the couple.

Chloe nodded, grabbing the board (which, fortunately, had snap-in tiles on the board) and standing up. Beca grabbed the rest of the pieces and they headed for her dorm.

Beca didn't have beanbag chairs so they decided that it was easier to just sit on the floor was a better option than going back to Chloe's dorm to see something they really did not want to witness.

Stacie opened the door hearing her roommate and best friend laughing, swapping stories about their childhood while playing.

"Hey, Stace!" Chloe said, barely looking up. "Wanna play Scrabble with us?"

"Scrabble?" Stacie asked, putting down her big purse that she used as a backpack. "No thanks."

"Aww, come on!" Chloe said. "It's fun!"

"Wow, you guys are geeks." Stacie said, letting out a harsh laugh. "Who plays that any more?"

"It's intellectually challenging." Beca replied, "I bet your little pea-brain can't handle it."

"Whatever." Stacie said, "I'm out of here." She put away her bag and pulled a smaller purse.

"Where you going?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to the coffee shop with Jesse."

"Jesse? Is he your boyfriend now?" Chloe asked, finally looking up at Stacie.

"Not really," Stacie replied, "It's barely a date." Stacie's phone rang and Beca and Chloe could only assume that it was Jesse. "I'm going now!"

"Bye." Chloe said, her attention back at the game.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 9**

"S-i-l-e-n-t." Chloe added to the board. She counted her score and put it on the score sheet.

"Cute." Beca said, smiling.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking up.

"C-u-t-e." Beca pointed at the word that she had placed on the board. "Six points!"

Chloe smiled at the brunette girl who seemed slightly amused by the last word she had placed, then her cellphone alarm went off. "Oh, shit. I have Philosophy in 20 minutes."

"Oh?" Beca let out a sound of disappointment. "I don't have any class until 4:15."

"Yeah, it almost slipped my mind." Chloe stood up, "Wanna finish this later?"

Beca nodded and stood up, walking closely behind the redhead.

"Don't cheat when I leave." Chloe said and smiled.

"I won't!" Beca exclaimed, "Never! I never cheat." She said toward Chloe who was reaching for the door.

Chloe shook her head, and in a fake English accent she replied, "Never is an awfully long time."

Chloe was sitting on a desk, writing furiously on her notebook when she felt two strong arms wrap around her neck. "Chlo, you bitch." She heard a familiar voice whispered to her ear.

"Hey, Bumper." Chloe replied without turning. "Thanks for today."

"Yeah, yeah." Bumper said, rolling his eyes. "You owe me one."

"So, what do you think of her?"

"She's gonna hate me." Bumper groaned.

"No she won't. She's probably already forgot about it.." Chloe said, looking at him. "So, is she?"

"Did she bring it up after and give you the 'I'm-okay-with-you-being-gay-just-don't-hit-on-me' speech?" he asked.

"Nope, didn't bring it up at all."

"Well, from what I have observed she's totally gay." Bumper answered, staring at her while shaking his head, "Which makes me wonder... is your gaydar broken or something?"

"I just want to make sure." Chloe said, "She- I just like her a lot. And I don't want to waste my time on a straight girl again."

"Yeah... but damn, she must think I'm a jerk."

"Nah, she finds you absolutely lovely." Chloe said, and he slapped her in the arm. "Ow, you bitch."

"You owe me a date." Bumper smiled, "with that cutie surfer guy!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chloe went back to writing into her notebook.

"He's sooo cute, especially when he's wearing his wetsuit!"

"You're mission wasn't so successful though." Chloe said, not looking up, "so no deal."

"I think it would've been easier if I had asked her out instead of you, see if she answers 'I'm gay' or something." Bumper looked up ceiling, "then we could've find out soooo sooo much." "Hey, you planned this." Chloe hit him in the head, "Wonder what she would say when she finds out _you're_ gay."

Weeks had passed and Beca had been going through the same routine with her school, work, and dealing with her feelings toward Chloe. Traveling back and forth from Gainesville to Atlanta was taking a lot out of her.

But, she didn't know that Chloe liked her as well...

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Bumper asked Chloe as they walked away from the classroom.

"What if she says no?" Chloe asked, worry filled her voice.

"Then, you're better off at that point than waiting for her to make the first move and you find out she's not interested in you."

"What?" Chloe blinked, not catching a word Bumper just said.

"What?" Bumper reiterated.

"I... didn't understand what you just said." Chloe said, staring at Bumper.

"Nevermind." Bumper said, "Just ask her out."

"Fine." Chloe said.

"Ahh, what the hell!" Chloe exclaimed, walking out of her dorm room with a small fleece blanket, a pillow, and her favorite Care Bear toward the lounge. There, sitting by herself, she found Beca with her laptop on and a word document opened.

"Hey." Beca looked up, smiling. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah," Chloe said, sitting next to the brunette. "My roommate's having sex with her boyfriend again."

"Ouch, I know how that feels." Beca said.

"Stacie's getting freaky in your dorm?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Something like that." Beca yawned, causing the redhead to yawn, too. Beca turned off her laptop and put it in her backpack.

"I guess I'll sleep here tonight." Chloe sighed.

"You can.. um... come over to my room and sleep there." Beca offered, deliberately avoiding any eye contact as she offered.

"Nah, I don't want to bother you."

"You do it every weekend, today won't be any different." Beca smiled reassuringly.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Beca stood up and offered her hand to Chloe. "Come on."

"What about Stacie and Jesse?"

"Frankly... I don't think her boyfriend has enough stamina to last long or for second round... he's probably knocked out now." Chloe let out a hearty laughed, and Beca chuckled too. "If anything, I'll just keep you company out here."

"Yeah, then we can pull an all-nighter!"

"Alright!" Beca agreed and started to walk to her room to check on her roommate.

As Chloe and Beca passed the redhead's dorm, they saw Chloe's roommate's boyfriend leaving the room, making Chloe groan, "I guess... I can sleep in there now."

"We can just ignore that and go as we planned... you know." Beca said.

"That's okay..." Chloe said, disappointed. Chloe stood in front of her dorm and pressed her combination at the door's keypad. "Thanks, anyway."

"Alright," Beca stood in front of her door with her backpack on her shoulder. Chloe kept the door open and stood there. "I guess I'll go then. Sweet dreams."

With her foot keeping the door open, Chloe leaned toward Beca and kissed her on the lips. She felt Beca hesitating a little so she pulled away.

"Good night." Chloe said before walking in her dorm quickly. When she closed the door she leaned back, hitting her head against it once. "What the hell did I just do?" She shook her head and walked to her bed.

Beca stood in front of the door, hey eyes and mouth opened wide. "How am I supposed to sleep now after that?"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 10**

It was Friday afternoon and Beca was packing her things to go home. Chloe walked into the room with Stacie. She sat on her best friend's desk chair.

"Do they have better washing machines in Gainesville?" Chloe asked Beca who looked up at the redhead looking confused.

"No... why?" Beca asked back, "They're all the same.."

"I think it's worse there," Stacie butted in, "I've seen her clothes..." she added toward Chloe while pointing at Beca's outfit. "They're not all that great."

"Shut it, Stace," Chloe said. "Why don't you do your laundry here?"

"My mom does my laundry.." Beca mumbled. ".. I don't know how."

"Wow, even the most spoiled kids know how to do their laundry, how can you not?" Stacie asked.

"I just never learned, I guess." Beca responded.

"That... is appalling." Stacie said, gasping.

"I can teach you how." Chloe offered.

"Teach me when I come back, then?" Beca said, zipping up the hamper and lifting it up and started to walk toward the door.

"Yeah, sure." Chloe said, feeling a litttle awkward with the conversation.

"See ya later..." Beca said and walked away.

Chloe walked toward Stacie's bed and threw herself onto it. She sighed loudly.

"What did you do?" her best friend asked, looking at the redhead, then at Beca who was out of the room already, and back at Chloe.

"Nothing..." Chloe said, "Why?"

"Well.. I felt something happened between you two." Stacie said.

"I don't... know." Chloe said, sighing again.

"How can you not know?" Stacie asked.

"Okay... so I was feeling brave yesterday."

"Fortune favors the brave." Stacie said, reciting one of her favorite quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Apparently not." Chloe said, "I kissed her last night.." she mumbled.

"You did what?" Stacie asked, her mouth opened wide.

"I kissed her." Chloe repeated, louder this time.

Stacie pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "S.O.S. We have a problem."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 11**

Bumper Allen walked inside Stacie and Beca's dormroom. "Oh em gee, bitches. What's the emergency?"

"Uh, you still have some of those face creams." Chloe said, pointing at his face. "Nice."

"AHH! NO!" Bumper said, running for Stacie's towel and wiping his face with it.

"Eww. You're soooooo paying for this." Stacie said, picking up the towel that Bumper threw on her bed and threw it in the garbage. "Why couldn't you use Beca's things?"

"So, what's the sitch?" the boy asked.

"You told me she's gay!" Chloe said to Bumper.

"She is! But you never asked me to find out if she's seeing someone or not."

"Well, we were always together... I didn't think she was." Chloe admitted.

"Let's see..." Bumper stood up and walked toward Beca's desk. He looked at her picture frame and all the photos in it. "Who's that girl?" He asked, looking at a picture of Beca and Aubrey hugging.

"That's Aubrey." Stacie answered for Chloe, "She has a boyfriend."

"Okay." Bumper looked at a different photo. "What about this girl?"

Chloe looked at the picture. It was Beca and a girl who looked like Kate Bosworth with darker hair. Beca was smiling in the picture while the girl pressed her lips against her cheek.

"Let's go talk to Aubrey." Stacie proposed.

"How exactly do we find that girl?" Chloe said, as they walked outside of the resident hall.

"Umm... good question?" Stacie said, looking around at the students walking by.

"Just call Beca." Bumper said.

"But.." Chloe said, "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Just call Beca." the boy said again.

"Fine." Chloe took out her phone and dialed Beca's number. "I can't believe you're my voice of reason right now." After the third ring, she figured that Beca wouldn't answer and hung up.

"Give me the phone." Stacie said.

"What for?" Chloe asked.

"I'll call." Stacie responded.

"She won't know it's you calling." Chloe said.

"Just give it to me." the redhead rolled her eyes and handed her phone to Staxie. She called Beca; after the second ring, Beca's voicemail began to initiate. A few seconds later, Chloe and Bumper heard Stacie speak.

"She answered you?" Chloe asked, a little frustrated about the situation.

"What the hell, you whore!" Stacie said, "I definitely thought that you answered your phone! You're so dead when you come back!"

Chloe tried calling Beca again the day after but she was sent straight to the brunette's voicemail. "_Hey... what's up? ... Me? oh, not much... sorry I can't answer your call right now but leave a message and I'll call you as soon as I can... okay?_" it said then there was the beep. Chloe sighed then hung up.

Chloe still slept over at Stacie and Beca's dorm that weekend. Sunday night, Chloe stayed in the dorm anxiously waiting for Beca to return from her work. She looked at the clock and it was almost midnight, still no sign of the girl.

Fatigue and frustration overcome Chloe and she fell asleep on Beca's bed while waiting for her to return. Ten minutes before six in the morning, Beca walked in her dorm and found the redhead sleeping on her bed. She had her hair in a ponytail and there were dark marks around her eyes, clearly she hasn't been sleeping much. Beca shook Chloe gently.

"What do you want?" Chloe mumbled, her eyes barely open.

"Good morning to you too." Beca said with jaded voice. For once, she was the one waking Chloe up.

"Leave me alone. I wanna sleep." the redhead rolled her body to the other side of the bed.

"You're on my bed." Beca whispered, trying not to wake Stacie up.

"So, your point?" Chloe said defensively.

"I need to get my cellphone.." Beca said softly as she climbed over the bed, hovering as she reached over Chloe and, from under the pillow, pulled her phone.

"Oh." Chloe said, sitting up. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I was in Gainesville already when I realized I forgot it." Beca said, turning her phone on to check for missed calls, "Ah, the battery must have died." She said, plugging in the battery cord into the phone.

"You didn't come home last night." Chloe whispered, standing up from the bed and stretching.

"Yeah... I fell asleep in the car... at the parking lot." the brunette said, scratching her head. "Then I got locked out of the hall." Beca began to make her bed.

"How did you get in?" Chloe asked, helping her make the bed.

"I called the Emergency patrol from the phone outside." Beca yawned.

"We have class in an hour." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca sat on her bed. "You should get ready and I'll wait for you here." She yawned again, leaning on the pillows as she fell asleep.

"So, when are you teaching me how to do laundry?" Beca asked in a whisper as Professor Alyward lectured on.

"Whenever you can. I am free this Wednesday morning." Chloe said, as she took notes in her binder hurriedly; Beca placed her head on the desk and fell asleep. "How about then?" Chloe said, turning to face the brunette.

Chloe decided to let Beca sleep in, feeling bad that she didn't get much sleep. She waited until the bell to wake her.

"So, doing the laundry is really easy." Chloe said, walking in the laundry room with Beca. She helped her carry the clothes and detergents into the room. "The most fundamental part into laundering your clothes is... separating the colors of your dirty clothes accordingly."

Beca smiled and nodded. Chloe continued on, "The biggest mistake that novice launders make is mixing the light and dark clothes." Chloe turned slightly pink, "I know this by experience. A lot of my white shirts turned pink."

"That shouldn't be that much of a problem, you look good in pink." Beca said, "Hell, you look good in everything."

Chloe smiled, but quickly looked away before she blushed. "The best way of doing this is having two hampers, one for each."

"Okay." Beca said, nodding although she struggled as her attention went around in all places, at Chloe mostly but there were other things in her mind.

"For now, we can just use two machines." Chloe added. "I'll do colors, and you do lights..." And she mumbled, "So I won't be tempted to touch your underwear..."

Beca picked all the whites and light-colored clothes from her hamper and threw it in the washer.

Chloe continued her lessons. "Okay... so..."

"You know what I've always wanted to do at a laundromat?" Beca asked the redhead, looking up from the chair she was sitting on. "Sit on top of the washer and let it vibrate."

"I've done that! It's loads of fun." Chloe exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

"Will we get in trouble?" Beca asked.

"No, I don't think so. No one's going to be watching."

Chloe jumped on one of the washers and motioned Beca to do the same. A few minutes later, the washer that the brunette was sitting on spazzed out as if it was having paroxysms and she jumped off it, scared that she might have broken it.

"It's okay, these machines are old. They do that all the time." Chloe said, reassuringly.

After they were done, Beca and Chloe were folding the clothes. Chloe pulled a black Kelly Mod top and lifted it up in the air.

"This is a cute top." She said, "are you going to wear it for something special?"

"Yeah, my wifey is visiting this weekend from Canada." Beca responded, nonchalantly, as she folded white shirts, "she gave it to me for my birthday last month."

"Your _wifey_?" Chloe said, a little disappointed.

"Yeah." Beca reached for her wallet in her pocket and pulled a picture that was familiar to Chloe's eyes. It was a wallet size of the picture she saw on Beca's desk: Beca and the girl with brown hair.

"Who's that?" Chloe asked, eyeing the other girl and subconsciously rating her.

"Her name is Katie."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 12**

It was Saturday afternoon and Chloe was paced around a table while Bumper stared at his nails, uninterested.

"So, she's meeting with a girl tonight.." Chloe reported to Bumper, her voice had a sad tone.

"Really?" the boy said, "That really cute girl in the picture?"

"You think she's cute?" Chloe said, a little offended.

"Yeah." Bumper said, "What?" Chloe was staring at him.

"I thought you're gay."

"I just meant.. she has a good fashion sense." Bumper shrugged.

"What am I gonna do?" Chloe said, finally sitting down across from the boy. She slumped over the table.

"Well..." Bumper said, "there's only one thing to do."

"Yeah?" the redhead said, looking up at the boy.

"Let's go over there and check it out." Bumper said, excitedly. "Oh em gee! Road trip!"

Chloe watched Aubrey walking by herself, her chin was low and it looked like she had been crying. She ran to Aubrey and stopped her.

"Hey, Aubrey right?"

"Yeah... and you're..." Aubrey said, looking up at the redhead.

"Chloe Beale." Chloe replied. "You're Beca's best friend.."

"Yeah." Aubrey said, nodding. "Yeah. Well, maybe not best."

"Still, you're good friends." Chloe said, looking at Aubrey in the eyes. "have you been crying?"

"No..." Aubrey denied, but quickly gave into the girl's earnest blue eyes. "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Chloe said, "Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Aubrey took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I'm too blessed to be stressed."

Chloe smiled, "Have you talked to Beca?"

"She's in Gainesville right now." Aubrey pointed out.

Chloe looked at her and found the sadness in the blonde's eyes unbearable. Knowing that she would have better chances at finding Beca with the girl, she tried to smile reassuringly before she asked, "Wanna go with us there?"

"So... thank God we left Stacie at home." Bumper said, driving his electric silver Chevy Camaro to Gainesville with Chloe and Aubrey.

Chloe stared out into the roads, not acknoledging the conversation that the boy was attempting to start.

"She'd probably bring her boyfriend along... he talks too much about movies." Bumper added, realizing he was taking to himself. "So, Aubrey, you're from Gainesville too?"

"Yeah, Beca and I went to high school together." Aubrey replied, her tone was a little monotonous. "She was such a goofball." She added.

"Really?" the boy said, "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca always striked me as somewhat... quiet and mysterious."

"That's just how she is now." Aubrey replied, "I remember in my Statistics class, she was always telling me stories and joking around."

"Is that right?" Bumper asked and took a turn to the street where was.

Beca was behind the bar counting glasses on the shelves when Chloe, Aubrey, and Bumper walked in. The room was dim-lighted but flashing strobe lights scattered all over. Beca's brown hair glowed in the dimmed spotlight in the bar.

Acceptance was playing "_Breathless_" on the stage. Chloe dragged Bumper toward the bathroom as Aubrey walked toward Beca.

_Got you anyway  
I'm gonna say that I've been taken over_

"Bec!" Aubrey said, over the other side of the counter.

"Hey, Bree!" Beca said turning around, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

_Come on lets go again  
You tell me when  
And I'll be taking over_

"I came to see you, of course!" Aubrey replied, smiling.

_And time stands still_

"What happened?" Beca said, putting down the inventory pad behind her.

_It's at a picture_

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you!" Aubrey said, lying.

_(I think of every word you say_

"Who are you with?" Beca asked, as she noticed the blonde looking around.

_And time moves on to the next one_

"What's with all these questions?" Aubrey asked, defendingly.

_(I think of every word you said)  
With every word you said_

"Sorry." Beca grabbed a glass from under the counter, "Want a smoothie?"

"Sure," Aubrey said, sitting down on the stool in front of the bar. Beca mixed up a strawberry banana smoothie for the blonde, and topped it with whipped cream and cherries.

"On the house." Beca handed it over and smiled.

_Got you anyway  
I'm gonna say that I've been taken over  
Come on lets go again  
You tell me when  
And I'll be taking over_

"Guess who's looking for you today?" Aubrey said before she pulled the glass of smoothie closer to her and taking a big sip.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 13**

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow_

Chloe and Bumper stood in front of the Male restrooms, the crowd gathered around the band while they played "_So Contagious_," yet it was still loud where they were standing. Chloe grabbed the boy by the hand and took him inside the girl's bathroom.

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Bumper asked, "this isn't allowed."

_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

"It won't be too long." Chloe said.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of mind)_

"Ah! This couch is so comfy!" Bumper squealed, sitting down on the suede-covered couch in the middle of the girl's bathroom.

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

"Oh my God... what's going on with me?" Chloe said, pacing around.

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

"Honey, it's okay." Bumper said, reassuringly, bouncing up and down on the couch. "We'll find out things and sort everything out."

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

"What if they're together..." Chloe said, sighing loudly.

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable_

"Go and find out," Bumper replied, "Ask her."

_Cause I believe in loving you at first sight_

"Fine." Chloe said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Why is she making me feel nervous all of a sudden?"

_I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to.._

"Is _this_ love?" Chloe asked herself. She sighed again and dragged Bumper out toward the bar.

_To take a hold of you_

Chloe headed toward the bar but Beca wasn't alone although she wasn't with Aubrey. She recognized the girl who did something she was expecting but didn't want to see.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of mind)_

Beca and Katie hugged tightly, so tightly that she watched Beca squirm. She was surprised that Katie could hug like that with her slender body. She was taller than Beca by a few inches, about the same height as Chloe.

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

Chloe waited for Beca and Katie to kiss and it never seem to have come until Katie leaned and kisssed her on the cheeks. Chloe felt confused.

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

Beca seemed really excited as she walked toward her office and disappeared, Chloe watched Katie sit down next to Aubrey and they engaged in a conversation. She watched as the girl glance her way, feeling as if the two were talking about her. She felt uneasy but she had to know the truth.

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Chloe started to approach the girls, letting go of everything she was holding onto inside.

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting_

"Hey." Chloe said, tapping the dark-haired girl on the shoulder. "Katie, right?"

_Come to think of it, I'm aching_

The girl nodded, "Yeah." The girl scanned her face and smiled, "Chloe... am I correct?"

"You know who I am?" Chloe asked, her eyebrow arched up.

_On account of my transgression.._

"Yeah, Beca..." Katie whispered, "She talks a lot about you." She mumbled.

"Good things or bad?" Chloe asked.

_Will you welcome this confession?_

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"She doesn't know I'm here?" Chloe looked towards Aubrey.

"Oops." Aubrey replied, "I forgot to tell her that. Katie came over and we got distracted."

Katie smiled, "Go ahead." She pointed towards Beca's office and Chloe became more confused.

Beca sat on a chair in front of her desk, looking for the other inventory book. She heard a knocking on the door. She sighed.

_Could this be out of line?_

"Come on in," Beca said, without hesitation "The door's open."

_(Could this be out of mind)_

"Beca." A voice said, as Beca rummaged through her desk. She felt that the voice sounded familiar.

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

"Chloe?" Beca asked, looking up to see Chloe standing by the door. "What are you doing?"

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

"I.. came by to see you." Chloe whispered and Beca smiled. There was silence between them until Chloe added, "I just.. I can't stop thinking about you." Beca blinked, not knowing what to say.

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

"I..." Beca started but Chloe cut her off.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of mind)_

"Listen, Beca." Chloe said, "I want to know if you're going out with Katie or some other girl... because I really like you." She said really quickly, walking every step toward Beca's desk.

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

"And.. I want to know if I should stay and wait for you or if there's nothing that's gonna happen between us and that I should move on.."

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

"Katie?" Beca asked, "She's straight as a doornail." She smiled.

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

"If you're not with her... I would like you to... if you want to... give me a chance?"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 14**

"Oh." Beca said, looking at Chloe in the eyes. "Well, I'd love to..."

"But..." Chloe whispered, urging the girl to continue what she was saying.

"I don't have much to offer." Beca looked down, then back at Chloe.

"I don't need anything from you except for your love." Chloe said, offering her hand to Beca.

"Alright." Beca took Chloe's hand into hers and watched the brunette grinning. "But one condition."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, biting her lip as she eager to hear the condition.

"I get to treat you for ice cream next time." Beca smiled and so did Chloe.

Beca and Chloe walked out of her, both smiling widely, office to meet Aubrey and Katie at the bar. Chloe went off to look for Bumper in the crowds while Beca was interrogated by her friends.

"So?" Katie asked, "What's going on with you two?"

"We're giving it a try." Beca said, then smiled. "I can't believe she likes me back!"

"What?" Katie said in surprise, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Because... people I like usually don't like me back."

"Maybe she sees the girl that we know and love." Aubrey said, looking at Acceptance performing their song, _This Conversation Is Over_. "Finally, God has blessed you with that special someone." She added, her tone a little bitter.

Beca smiled at Aubrey but in her mind she could tell that something happened to her and that she would have to talk to her about it. But the club got busy and Beca had a lot to do. Chloe, Bumper, and Aubrey left 10 minutes later.

"Beca..." Aubrey said to the phone.

"Hm?" Beca replied, "What's up, babe?"

"Luke and I..." Aubrey said, "We broke up."

"Really?" Beca said, not much of a surprise in her tone, "What happened?"

"Well.. I broke up with him." Aubrey started, "He cheated on me and I caught him in a lie."

"He lied?" Beca asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. He told me he didn't know this girl but I called her and said they knew each other." Aubrey replied. "Oh I'm so mad."

"You have every right to be, hun." Beca replied, "But.. hey, there are perks to being single."

"Says Miss I-just-got-in-a-relationship." Aubrey said.

"Not exactly." Beca said, "We're not together yet."

"I am so mad at myself for letting this get to me." Aubrey said, "But hey, there's plenty of hot guys around anyway."

"And girls." Beca added.

"Oh, of course. _And_ girls." Aubrey let out a chuckle.

Beca said, "We'll find someone for you, babe."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 15**

Chloe stayed up all night of Sunday waiting for Beca to return. But, Beca didn't come back from work. She hasn't called nor has she picked up the phone. Chloe became agitated and anxious, worried even but also felt helpless because she couldn't do anything about it except to wait.

Beca walked in her dorm around 2 in the morning, yawning and tired. Without will, she fell onto her bed where Chloe sat waiting for her. Chloe, knowing that the brunette was tired, laid her down. She lay next to Beca and held her while she slept.

Beca's cellphone rang in her pocket. Chloe woke up when she felt the vibration. She took it from Beca's pocket and saw that it was 6:30, an hour and a half before their class. She decided not to wake up Beca and let her sleep in, that she would let her borrow her notes instead. She felt bad for how tired the brunette must felt. Chloe leaned over to kiss Beca's forehead before she left the room.

Chloe rushed to get to Beca's room when she got out of the class. Beca was not in her bed though. As usual, Beca's bed was made. Chloe placed her backpack down on the floor and sat on the brunette's bed. She turned toward the door when she heard someone trying to open it. She smiled as she saw Beca walk in with her towel on one arm and the shower caddy on the other.

"Hey." Beca greeted.

"Hey," Chloe smiled.

"What's up?" Beca asked, putting down her bath things and hanging her towel in the closet.

"Nothing," Chloe replied, "I was just checking on you." Beca smiled. "Did you eat yet?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I ate a little while ago." Beca looked at Chloe.

"So, how about that ice cream thing, huh?" Chloe asked.

"You want to go today?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca looked for her wallet from the drawer and held the door for Chloe.

"I wonder if Jordan is there." Beca said.

"Who?" Chloe asked, walking next to Beca toward the ice cream parlor.

"Jordan- the girl you were flirting with first time we went for some ice cream."

"I wasn't flirting with her." Chloe said. "Besides you shouldn't get jealous of her."

"I wasn't jealous!" Beca denied.

"Okay." Chloe smiled, cheekily, showing a little bit of disbelief- even though she found it cute that Beca was jealous of an ice cream girl. "I hope you don't think I'm rushing you or whatever." Chloe whispered.

"You're not, don't worry." Beca replied, looking at Chloe whose eyes were sincere and apologetic, her back facing against the parlor.

"Promise me you won't get jealous." Chloe said.

"Of Jordan?"

"Oh. That too," Chloe smiled again, "I was gonna say of the ice cream."

Beca raised her eyebrow. "What the hell!"

Chloe held her by the arm, "Come on, let's go! That cookies and cream ice cream with my name on it is waiting for me."

Jordan wasn't working, in her place a boy with spiked hair took their orders and gave them their ice cream. Somehow, it seemed like the boy was flirting at Chloe. That or Beca needed the real definition of flirting.

Beca and Chloe started to walk away from the parlour.

"Aren't you glad she's not here?" Chloe asked Beca who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care." Beca replied, "Who needs her when you're here with me?"

"Aww." Chloe smiled, "You know... this ice cream is part of the reason why we gain the freshman fifteen."

"_We_?" Beca asked, "You'll never gain anything."

"Says the one who looks like a skeleton!" Chloe retorted, "I'm kidding. You look great." Beca shook her head and smiled. "Try not to drop your ice cream this time."

"I won't..." Beca said, and chuckled.

Chloe faced Beca and licked the ice cream seductively while winking at her. "_Oh my god._" Beca whispered to herself.

"What flavor did you get?" Chloe inquired.

"Pina Colada, again." Beca replied, "I just like that one a lot."

"Have I tried that one before?"

"I don't know." Beca answered, "Here, have some of mine."

Chloe waited until the ice cream was about the same level as Beca's mouth. She leaned in while pushing the cone away so that her lips touched Beca's. She licked her lips as she pulled away, and she smiled, "That's the best ice cream I've ever tasted."

"Hey, Beca," Chloe said, "What are you doing on Wednesday?"

"Um, probably do my laundry," Beca replied. "Why, what's up?"

"I was gonna ask if you'd want to have a picnic with me." Chloe said, "We can have it in the laundry room. That's cool with me."

"In the laundry room?" Beca chuckled, "Sure. That sounds fun."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 16**

Chloe was so busy Tuesday afternoon trying to get things ready for the picnic the next day. She ran around the market looking for food that would be good to show that she really cared for Beca.

"I hope she likes pasta." Chloe said to Stacie, who was walking behind her, looking at her finger nails.

"Are you going to try to cook for her?" asked Stacie. "Because, I don't think you've ever tried before and you don't want to serve her burned food."

"That's true." Chloe contemplated on another idea, "but I want to make this special."

"Save yourself the trouble, why don't you?" Stacie patted her back. "As much as I want Beca to suffer, I can't let you cook for her. That would be mortal sin."

"Fine," Chloe gave in. "I feel like I should be offended by that, but I'm not.." Stacie followed Chloe out of the market.

"Hey." Beca said as Chloe entered the laundry room.

"Yeah, I didn't get the food." Chloe said, "Sorry. I didn't want to poison you."

Beca laughed, "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"I am." Chloe said, "Honestly, I've never really tried. I've had easy-bake ovens when I was younger but that's about it."

"Really? I never had one." Beca said, "My mum couldn't afford it... anyway, so I guess we're not gonna have that picnic?"

"I have Pizza Hut's number on speed dial?" Chloe pouted.

"You know, I'm fine with not having food." Beca said, "I just really wanted to be with you here." Beca had a shy smile.

"Aww." Chloe inched in toward Beca for a kiss but the door opened and Jesse's head peeked in.

"Hey, guys." He said, walking in with a basket, "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine," Chloe said, mentally kicking him in the head for ruining a moment with her and Beca.

"Stacie told me to bring this for you guys." He offered the basket toward Chloe and she took it. "She also wanted me to make sure that you know she didn't make those, Bumper cooked them, so Beca won't have to worry about it being poisonous."

"Okay," Chloe said.

"Thanks." Beca said. Chloe placed the basket on top of the washing machine.

"Should we eat this?"

"I don't know.. what's in it?"

Chloe opened the basket and found lasagna and strawberry shortcake, and two cans of Sprite. "The fact that Stacie made sure it's not poisoned is making me skeptical about eating this." Beca said, looking in the basket.

"Ahh, but Bumper made it." Chloe said, examining the cake. "It has Bumper written all over it."

"Okay, then you eat it first." Beca said.

"What? And if it's poisoned...?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca and pouting.

"Your friends." The brunette said, "What? You want me to die?" Beca asked.

"And you'd let me?" Chloe asked.

"Look at it this way," Beca replied, "If you die, I get to avenge your death."

"Yeah, very _noble_," Chloe grinned, "Save that excuse for next time."

"Alright."

Chloe placed icing on Beca's lip then kissed her, "Be my girlfriend." She said after pulling away.

"Is that a command or a request?" Beca said.

"Which one will make you mine?"

"How 'bout a kiss?" Beca leaned and rested her forehead against the redhead's forehead.

"I thought I did that." the redhead said, putting her hands on the brunette's waist.

"That was a kiss?" Beca asked, "That was weak." Chloe tried again, and Beca shook her head. "Let me show you how it's done." Beca pulled the girl into a deeper kiss. They were interrupted by the ringing of the washer being done.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 17**

"Do you still have to go to Gainesville?" Chloe asked Beca as she packed some clothes.

"I still have to work." Beca replied, "I'll be back Sunday night."

"Yeah, but.." Chloe pouted.

"I don't want to go, you know." Beca explained, "But I have to pay my bills somehow."

"I'll pay for them." Chloe offered.

"No, thanks." Beca said. "You'll live." She smiled. "We've done it every weekend I've gone."

"But this is the first weekend that we're actually together."

"I'll be back," Beca placed her hand on Chloe's face. "I'll call you."

Chloe nodded and watched Beca leave the dorm.

Beca returned Sunday night like she had promised. She was really looking forward into going back and being with Chloe. Her weekend was the worst she has experienced so far. She was getting used to the idea of being in a relationship to the point that when she climbed into bed, Chloe pulled her closer and planted her lips against her neck.

Chloe and Beca sat in Economics class. "How was work?" Chloe asked.

"It was okay," Beca said, falling asleep during the class again. She let out a couple of coughs.

"You're working too much," Chloe said, "And I'm not just saying that cause I miss you for the couple of days."

"You missed me?" Beca said, turning her face toward Chloe.

"Yeah, of course, I miss you." Chloe replied. "You're getting sick though."

"I'll be fine." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said, a hint of disbelief in her tone. "But, just take care of yourself, hun." Beca nodded and closed her eyes.

The couple of days that came by were horrible for Beca. Her coughing has gotten worst and she felt really sick. Chloe wouldn't let her out of bed.

"Let's at least take her to see the nurse." Bumper said, looking at the poor girl in bed.

"I'll be fine." Beca said, "I should just rest."

"Let her have her rest," Bumper said.

"But I wanna be here for her." Chloe said.

"She's not a baby, Chlo." Stacie said.

"You don't want to get sick too." Bumper said.

"Hey, what about me?" Stacie said, "I have to sleep in the same room and breathe the same air!"

"Let's just leave them." Bumper said, shaking his head and giving up, dragging Stacie out the door.

"Hey, Beca." Aubrey said as she walked in. Bumper and Stacie had left the door open. "Oh." She said, finding the girl on bed. "You're sick."

"Yeah." Chloe said, "Shh. She needs to rest." She put her index finger against her lips, motioning Aubrey to be quiet.

"I was gonna invite you guys to a party." Aubrey said, "I didn't know she's sick.."

"Party?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, I met some of the older kids and they asked if I'd wanna go to their get-together."

"You should go." Beca said to Chloe.

"But, I have to take care of you." Chloe said, holding her girl's hand.

"No, you don't." Beca said, "You've missed out on so many things. I want you to have fun."

"I'm having fun being here with you."

"Yeah. Now it's time to go get drunk." Beca said, trying to persuade her girlfriend to do something else than being with her.

"Fine." Chloe gave in, feeling like she didn't want to be pushed away any more.

Chloe didn't feel comfortable being around Aubrey just yet, even though Aubrey was Beca's best friend. They never hung out before the party although she had seen the blonde girl around once in a while. She didn't really feel like leaving Beca either or going to a party without her friends.

At first, there were a few people. They crowded around the living room, talking to each other, listening to electronica-techno music. More people came by bringing alcohol. They changed the music to rock and hip-hop, trying to get the party wilder. More and more people came but Chloe couldn't seem to recognize any of them.

"You're gonna drink?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"Nah." Chloe replied, "I need to go home to Beca sober so I can take care of her."

"Oh, okay." Aubrey shrugged.

"You?"

"I really shouldn't..." And as she said that, a tall blonde boy handed her a red Solo cup with beer.

"I'm... gonna go to the bathroom." Chloe said, refusing the cup that another boy was offering to her.

She walked around and looked for the bathroom. The choice of music was atrocious and she couldn't wait to leave. She was relieved that the bathroom was empty. She looked at her phone, battling the urge to call Beca but decided not to. She felt really bored but couldn't do anything but wait for a couple of hours to pass.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room. She saw Aubrey mingling with other kids and drinking. She shook her head and walked around the house. She was able to find someone to talk to, someone familiar, but they weren't so much interested in anything school-related.

Time eventually passed and Chloe couldn't take it any more. She went back to the living room to look for Aubrey. She found her by the couch, drunk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe said, "Jesus, how many of what did you have?"

"Hey you," Aubrey said, giggling. "Cranberry juice and vodka... absolutely wonderful." Aubrey extended her hand and poked Chloe in the nose with her index finger.

"Is this your first time drinking that much?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"It's my first time _drinkin_," Aubrey answered, giggling again.

"Okay." Chloe said, "It is definitely time to go home. Let's go." Chloe tried to get her up but she fell back to the chair.

"What's up with you and Beca?" Aubrey asked, her eyes were half-closed as she struggled to make an image of the redhead in front of her.

"We're good. She's just stressed, I guess. She's sick." Chloe sighed, "she probably worked too much."

"Oh." Aubrey said in between hiccups, "She didn't tell you, then?"

"Tell me what?" Chloe said, holding the blonde girl. Her stomach sank.

Chloe helped Aubrey walk to the car, trying to get away from the crowd as fast as she could.

"She got kicked out of her house." Aubrey said, almost falling to the ground but the redhead helped her up.

"What?" Chloe said, shocked.

"Yeah." Aubrey answered, "She sleeps in her car after work. Her mom just can't stand her being with another girl."

"But it's been raining here lately." Chloe whispered, "This is all my fault!"

"Nah." Aubrey hiccuped. Chloe tried hard to concentrate on driving.

"Why didn't she tell me this?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe she didn't want you worrying."

Chloe finally reached the school but struggled to find a parking lot. "Damn it." She cursed.

"That girl has too much pride sometimes." Aubrey said, shaking her head.

Chloe bit the side of her cheeks and didn't say anything 'til they reached the door. She struggled to open the door while trying to support Aubrey. "Hey, don't tell Beca I told you. She's gonna hate me."

"Yeah." Chloe said, finally opening the door to Beca's dorm. "Don't worry about it."

Chloe remembered that she doesn't know where Aubrey lives, so she just dragged her to Beca's dorm- hitting two birds with one stone, per se- hoping that Stacie isn't around and she can put the girl on her bed. Beca was sleeping on the other side of the room.

She helped Aubrey get to Stacie's bed, and as she lay the girl down, Aubrey leaned in and kissed her. She pushed the girl to the bed in surprise, screaming, "Oh my God."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 18**

Chloe wiped her lips. She decided not to say anything about "the kiss" to Beca, and felt in her heart that she would regret it later. It's only been a couple of weeks since she and Beca got together and it was already difficult. She turned around when she heard Beca groaning in bed.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, a little groggy from the medication she had taken earlier and from the nap she just woke up from.

"Hey." The redhead answered, walking to her girl, she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Beca said, "Did you have fun?"

"No, not really." Chloe sat on the edge of Beca's bed. "I miss you. It was so boring."

Beca smiled and sat up. She took Chloe's hand and held it with both of hers. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to push you away." Beca looked at the redhead's blue eyes, "I just was never used to having this much attention." Beca sighed, "And, I don't want you to get bored with me."

"I'll never get bored of you." Chloe said, squeezing the brunette's hands and making her smile.

"You don't look at all drunk." Beca said, trying to lift the girl's spirits up. "I was waiting for you to drunk-call me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I heard you're really violent or funny when you're drunk." Beca said, leaning against a pillow next to the wall. "I bet that'll be entertaining."

Chloe chuckled and leaned her head against Beca's forehead, "Next time, then."

It was Friday and Beca was feeling a lot better than she had for the past days. Chloe had taken care of her well, proving how much potential a spoiled Atlanta girl can do in desperate times.

"How much do you make a week?" Chloe asked, sitting on Beca's bed while her girl was doing her homework.

"Why?" Beca asked, turning around.

"I was just wondering." Chloe replied, "Maybe you'd wanna spend the weekend with me? I'll give you however much they pay you for the weekend."

"You're gonna make me into a prostitute?" Beca raised her eyebrows, and stood up to get closer with the brunette.

"No." Chloe said, flashing those white teeth. "It's only prostitution if we do it."

"Is that right?" Beca said, pushing the redhead to the bed. "And what do I have to do?" She hovered above the girl and looked at her in the eye. "Do I kiss you in the neck like this?" She leaned in and kissed Chloe, "or do I pull you under the covers?" And she did just that, in a matter of seconds, Chloe and Beca were both under Beca's comforters. "Feel free to stop me any time." Beca added, appearing at her side before kissing her on the lips.

"By all means, do as you please." Chloe replied, "It's technically free for today."

"I don't think so." Beca said, and disappeared into the covers again. "This will be on your next bill."

Stacie opened the door and walked in, and the first thing she heard was Chloe giggling.

"Beca, stop." Chloe said, "Stacie's here." But Beca continued to tickle her. "Bec!"

Stacie noticed a lump in the bed and connected ideas together. "Ewww." She said, "I hope you guys aren't having sex."

"No." Beca crawled behind Chloe and held her by the waist, still under the covers. "If we were having sex, we'll be doing it on your bed."

"Eww." Stacie repeated, "I should burn my bed."

"You can't." Chloe grinned, "School property."

Stacie grabbed whatever she needed and left the room. Chloe stayed in the brunette's arms and closed her eyes.

"So?" Chloe asked, prying Beca to stay for the weekend. She just couldn't let her sleep in the car, but she couldn't just tell her that because Aubrey would've been involved. "Decided to stay?"

"I have to work." Beca said, firmly. "Maybe some other time?"

"How about over the Thanksgiving break?" Chloe said, pouting. Beca was unable to say no this time.

"Sure." Beca said, biting her lips.

"Really?" Beca nodded, "Great!" Chloe exclaimed, "Then you get to meet Caitlin and my mom and dad."

"Great." Beca said, giving out very little enthusiasm and kissed Chloe again before standing up to get ready to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 19**

"Does your family know I'm coming?" Beca asked Chloe as they stood at the door.

"Yeah." Chloe said, holding her by the hand, "I'm sure they'll love you."

"Yeah?" Beca let out a sigh of relief, "Wait, do they know we're..."

"I'll hope so, otherwise my mom really needs to get off the pills." Chloe smiled, reassuringly. Chloe kissed her on the cheek. "It'll be fine."

"Here goes," Beca said before Chloe turned the handle of the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" Chloe shouted.

"Yeah, she knows. I've already told her." Caitlin, Chloe's 13 year old sister yelled in response. "I heard your car coming."

"That's my _baby_ sister Caitlin." Chloe said, passing by the living room where Caitlin was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Forget her name, it's not that important." Beca chuckled.

"She's in the kitchen." Caitlin said, turning to face her sister. "Oh, you have company." She scanned Beca up and down, surprised at how laid back the girl looked compared to every other girl that Chloe had brought home. Nevertheless, she had a cold and defensive look in her eyes.

"Ready to meet my mom?" Chloe asked Beca who made a face. "Sure you are, let's go." Chloe placed the bags on the floor and grabbed the brunette by the hand. She led her to the kitchen where her mom was standing in front of a turkey holding a baster, confused.

"Hi, mom." Chloe said, walking toward her mom to give her a hug. "This is Beca. Beca, this is my mom, Gail." The woman had a similar features as the younger girl, except she had green eyes instead of blue like Chloe's.

"Hi, Beca. Nice to finally meet you," Gail said, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Gail." Beca said.

"Call me Gail," She said, looking up and down at Beca. "I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope?" Beca smiled.

"I'm gonna go take our things to my room." Chloe said to Beca who nodded, trying to keep the eye contact with the redhead's mom.

"Chloe says you're a hard worker and that you love sleep." Gail tossed and turned the turkey around.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that she understands my situation. I'm grateful to have her in my life."

"Well, I'm glad to have you as part of our family."

"Do you need help with that?" Beca offered, even though she knew nothing about how to make a turkey dinner but she also knew that Gail knew nothing either. All she was banking on was her ability to read.

"Oh, Beca!" Chloe heard her mother moaning, as she walked down the stairs. "This is so good!" Upon hearing this, the redhead ran toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing, mom?" Chloe said, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. "She's mine!"

"We're just cooking dinner." Gail replied. "Something you should try sometime."

"Chloe makes good easy mac," Beca placed her hand on Chloe's arm.

"I taught her that." Gail said, proudly.

"I can..." Chloe intended to reply with something dirty but held herself back. "Cooking is one of the reasons I have a gay best friend."

"Another is to get better fashion sense," chimed Caitlin, who walked in with a GameBoy Advance in her hand, playing Pokémon Yellow.

"What level is your Pikachu?" Beca asked her.

"Right now, he's at Level 32." Caitlin replied, looking up at Beca in surprise. "You know Pokémon?"

"Yeah," the brunette replied. "I used to know the names of the original 151, after that there's just way too many."

"Yeah, I know!" The younger girl said, clearly impressed. "Chloe's ex thought Pokémon is new type of leather for her Gucci purses. So, which one's your favorite?"

"Mewtwo," Beca replied with certainty.

"Me too!" the girl said, "But I liked Charmander, too."

"Have you tried playing the Sapphire version? I liked that more than the Yellow or Red."

"Oh, I haven't, yet." Caitlin said, "You know they have Mewtwo and Mew in the GameCube version?"

"Really?" Beca replied, "Do you collect the cards?"

"No," the younger girl said, "I don't like spending money on those."

"That's good." Beca smiled.

The younger girl finally cracked a smile, as if Beca was being tested and had passed. Somehow, Beca felt more comfortable being around Chloe's family than being with her own. Beca enjoyed the nostalgia that reminded her of the days she used to dream to be a Pokémon master. Somehow admitting about it didn't bother her.

"I sleep in the guest room, right?" Beca said, as Chloe gives her a tour of the house, grinning since she knew the answer.

"No, remember I own you this weekend? You're sleeping with me." Chloe said, opening the door to her room. "This is my room," She said, dragging the girl inside.

There was a full sized bed against the wall in the middle of the room. On the left was her desk next to a filing cabinet, on the other side was a small bookshelf with books of different genres. On the side of her bed was a black finished acoustic-electric guitar on a stand. She noticed that there were a few posters of rock bands on the wall.

"You play?" Beca asked, surprised that she didn't know this about the girl.

"Nope," Chloe said, honestly. "I got it as a gift."

"Aww," Beca groaned, "That totally killed my fantasy."

"What fantasy?" Chloe inquired, walking towards the closet and taking off her shoes.

"Nothing, never mind." Beca stood by the doorway.

"No, tell me." The redhead turned around. "Why are you just standing there?"

"What?" Beca said, looking around. "Oh. I'm just taking it all in."

"My room?" Chloe said, "It's pretty ordinary."

"Everything," Beca whispered, "You and me... your mom, sister, your house.." she bit her lip before continuing, "everything about you is amazing and perfect."

"I'm glad you're here." Chloe whispered as she looked in Beca's eyes. "_Thankful_, to be festive."

"Aww," Beca said, "Well, you would've had a bad deal if I didn't show up. I would lose credibility and all my clients."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Beca, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to be with you, to give you a break from work."

"I know, I know," Beca said, smiling. "So, what's there to do here?"

"Besides me..." Chloe paused but she continued, "...watching you be bored?"

"I'm not bored." Beca replied, "I was just wondering what you had in mind."

"I wonder if you wonder." Chloe said, and pointed to the bed. Beca gave her a look. "What? I just wanted to cuddle and talk. Honestly!"

Chloe kept her promise and laid on the bed next to Beca. She kept her hands in her back to prove her word, and Beca felt bad so she moved closer and held the girl. Beca couldn't help but think about all the other girls that Chloe had taken home. All the girls that she had brought over and had slept over in the same bed.

"Something on your mind?" Beca asked.

"Well..." Chloe started, "Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Can we just curl up and hold each other?" Chloe said, the kiss with Aubrey was eating her inside. She wanted to tell Beca about it, but she was also mad that Beca hasn't told her about her getting kicked out of her house and not asking her for help. Chloe laid her head on Beca's chest and forced herself to not think about things.

"Chloe!" Gail called, "Beca!"

"Ooh, it's like you're a part of this family already," Chloe grinned, after opening her eyes to a pair of blue eyes. "Yeah, mom?"

"Dinner's going to be ready soon," Gail replied, "So you and Beca can stop fooling around now and get ready."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 20**

"Mom! Stop spying on us!" Chloe said, getting another look from Beca, as soon as they reached the kitchen.

"I'm not! I have your sister doing all the dirty work." Gail said.

"We were just sleeping." Chloe said.

"Honey, I don't want to know what you and Beca do in the bedroom." Gail struggled with the tray of roasted turkey from the oven and Beca grabbed an oven mitt and assisted her with the tray to the kitchen top.

"When did you become a prude, mom?" Chloe asked, watching her mom and her girlfriend set up the dinner table, unable to notice that Beca was feeling uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"I'm not a prude, I just don't want to have visuals of you having sex." Gail responded.

"You're just jealous." Chloe joked.

"I am not!" Gail said, staring at how the dinner table was set up, a little impressed that she had made better food tonight than she had ever done in her history of cooking. Beca was surprised at the closeness between Chloe and her mother, which she lacked in her own home.

"When is dad coming home?" Caitlin walked into the kitchen with her eyes fixed on her Gameboy, fortunately missing the conversation between her mother and sister.

"Soon." Gail said. The phone rang and Chloe picked it up.

"I can't believe he worked on Thanksgiving Day." Chloe said, after hanging up on the phone. "He says he's stuck in traffic."

"Thank God, they've invented microwaves." Gail said.

"We're waiting for him to come home to eat?" Chloe said.

"Yes, we have to eat as a family." The mom said, "Is that okay with you, Beca?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, it's cool."

"For the meantime, let's go in the living room and watch TV or something." Gail suggested. The girls complied and beelined to the living room and Caitlin turned on the TV and they all sat on the couch watching _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_.

Chloe and Beca returned to the room after the dinner. "How do you like my family? Not that it matters."

"I like 'em. They're really nice." Beca said. "I don't remember when was the last time my family ate together."

"I'm sorry." Chloe said, yawning, feeling stuffed over the amount of food they both consumed.

"Are you tired?" Beca asked.

"Not really." Chloe lied, but she changed into her pajamas. When she got out of the bathroom, Beca went in to change.

It wasn't too long 'til Chloe fell asleep. Beca sat down on Chloe's bed and lifted the guitar from the stand. She held the guitar and started slow with the intro to a song. "_We're both looking for something we've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide._" She turned a little to look at her girl sleeping. "_Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_."

Chloe stared at the girl, amazed at how good her voice sounded. But she stayed quiet and did not interrupt the girl. "_I'm feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky, under my skin. Like being in love, she says, for the first time._" Beca was into the song when the chorus started and the volume of her voice started to get louder. "_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right, where I belong with you tonight. Like being in love to feel for the first time._" Beca continued to play the guitar but stopped singing.

"Wow." Chloe said to herself.

Beca placed the guitar back on the stand and turned to look at Chloe who closed her eyes to pretend to sleep. She laid next to Chloe, pulled the girl closer to her and closed her eyes.

The rest of the vacation went by quickly, and it was time to get back to school. The Beales actually liked Beca, especially Caitlin, because she was so laid back and easy to get along with. Plus she liked Pokémon. Gail and Tom Beale invited Beca over for the Christmas vacation, but Beca told them she would have to see what her schedule would be like at the time.

Beca and Chloe met up with Stacie, Jesse, and Bumper when they returned to school. They decided to have lunch together, and they talked about all the things that happened during their holidays. Chloe talked about how Beca could've turned her sister gay because it seemed like she was developing a crush on her, and Bumper teased her for being jealous, which she denied, and Beca defended Caitlin by saying that the girl merely looks up to her. Bumper changed the topic by announcing that he was going out with a boy who worked at the ice cream parlour.

"That's good new," Chloe said. "Then we get hook ups! Free ice cream!"

"Or at least discounts." Stacie added.

"Chloe already gets discounts from Jordan." Beca threw in.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked.

"Some girl who thinks Chloe's hot." Beca said.

"She does not." Chloe retorted. "As far as I remember, she was checking you out."

"Maybe you guys can invite her for a _menage-a-troi_." Jesse suggested.

"Ew, no." Stacie said, slapping her boyfriend.

"And on that note, we're leaving." Chloe said, grabbing Beca by the hand, and the brunette girl followed with no complaints.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 21**

Aubrey had intentionally avoided Chloe since the kiss, but it was harder for her to avoid Beca. She couldn't erase what had happened from her mind. She kept thinking about it and telling herself that it was only the alcohol that provoked the action. She did contemplate on telling her best friend, but she didn't want to ruin the Beca's relationship with Chloe, and their friendship.

Finally, she couldn't handle the guilt so she texted Beca to meet her for lunch. She didn't know what was going to be Beca's reaction but she was willing to take the bullet than living a lie, hoping that their friendship for years could withstand a little more than her doing something stupid while she was drunk. Especially since it was her first time and she didn't know how her body would have handled the alcohol.

Aubrey didn't know how to start the words exactly, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and began to talk. "Beca, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Beca said, sitting down across from her best friend.

"Remember that night you were sick and I asked you to go to a party, but Chloe went with me instead?"

"Yeah." Beca replied, "What about it?"

"Well, something happened." Aubrey said, trying hard not to shift away from Beca's eyes. "I got drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing." Her voice started to trail.

"Are you okay?" Beca became concerned.

"I don't know." Aubrey said, and took a deep breath and looked at Beca in the eyes.

"What happened?"

"I kissed Chloe."

Beca looked at Aubrey intently, trying to catch her joke but she looked so remorseful that Beca didn't know what to do. The crowd in the cafeteria were so loud but the silence from Beca was unbearable.

"Please say something," Aubrey whispered, her voice and her eyes lowered, weakened by shame.

"Who initiated it?" Beca asked, her voice was soft and warm, unknowingly making it more difficult for Aubrey to own up to her action.

"I did."

"She returned...?"

"No, she pushed me away."

"And you were drunk?"

"Like a frat boy." Aubrey answered, not knowing if Beca would get the reference since the brunette girl hadn't gone to any party since they started college.

Beca bit the side of her cheeks and looked at her friend. "I need to think about this," she said and walked away.

Beca felt her insides churning and slowly emptying. Who can she talk to about this? Not her best friend, apparently, and not her girlfriend. She had no one else to run to and with the time differences, Katie was out of the question.

"I need ice cream, stat." Beca said to herself, while walking around the campus, her legs going on autopilot toward the parlour.

"Hey." Jordan greeted her with a smile. "Want the usual?"

"Can you super-size?" Beca asked, feigning a smile but it didn't seem to faze the ice cream girl.

"Long day, huh?" Jordan asked, looking at Beca with concern.

"Pretty much," Beca nodded. The girl walked away and after a minute came back with a big bowl of pina colada ice cream topped with a lot of whipped cream.

"It's on the house." She said, smiling, pushing the ice cream toward Beca.

Beca thanked the girl, leaving her some money in her tip cup, and sat down on the bench near the parlour.

Ten minutes had passed and Beca didn't have more than a couple of bites off the ice cream. She had the spoon in the bowl but she was mindlessly stirring with it, making the ice cream melt faster. Jordan appeared in front of her.

"Need help finishing that?" Jordan said.

Beca looked up and tried to smile, "Aren't you sick of ice cream yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Jordan exclaimed, "that's the fastest way to my heart!" she chuckled.

"Are you off?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied, pointing at the guy who waved at them as her replacement.

"Wanna sit down?" the brunette said, and the girl sat across from her.

"Are the professors giving you a hard time?" Jordan said, "because I can list a few of them that you should avoid."

"No, my classes are pretty easy." Beca said, "And I sleep through most of them."

"I remember those days," the girl laughed.

"They don't even have the program that I wanted to study," Beca said, "I don't know how I decided to go to this school in the first place."

"I know, right? That's why I'm actually transferring," Jordan said, "I'm just going to miss this parlour. I've worked here for my two years in this school."

"Oh, really?" Beca said. "Where to?"

"St. John's University in New York," Jordan said, "It's closer to my family and I can go to the city any time. Maybe watch Broadway musicals once in a while, if I can afford it."

"That's cool." Beca said. "You should check out _Wicked_ when you're there."

"You know I'm actually surprised to see you here by yourself," Jordan said, "You're usually here with that redhead."

"Yeah," Beca said, breathing deeply after she said that. "I'm kind of avoiding her while I get my head together."

"Wanna talk about it?" Jordan asked, Beca hesitated a little, but she nodded and told the girl about her issue.

"Well, you know what you're gonna do now." Jordan said, "But it's up to you to decide what you want to do."

Jordan looked at her watch and stood up, "But hey, it was nice talking to you. If you need someone to talk to or if you just wanna hang out, call me, okay? Or find me here."

"Yeah." Beca said, "Thanks for everything." She stood up to throw away the bowl with melted ice cream.

"No problem," Jordan said, and her eyes shifted from Beca toward the crowd that were walking by. She noticed that one of the girls turned around to walk their direction, it was the redhead that Beca always hung out with.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Let Me Catch My Breath Before You Steal It Once Again  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rating: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B

**Chapter 22**

"Hey, Beca!" Chloe said, "I've been looking for you all day!"

Beca turned around, "Hey." Chloe leaned in to kiss her, but she gave her the cheek defense.

"I'll see you later," Jordan said. Beca nodded and watched Jordan walk away.

"Sorry, Chlo, just had a lot of things in my head." Beca said; Chloe grabbed her by the hands.

"Yeah, well, it's our two months anniversary and I wanted to spend it with you."

"Two months already?" Beca said, "It feels like the first time."

"Trying to save yourself, huh?" Chloe said, "Well, wanna go out to dinner tonight? I'll totally disregard that you forgot about our anniversary."

"Yeah," Beca said, "Of course. What time?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Okay," Beca replied, "Oh... I have to go do something really quick." She added, "I'll call you when I'm done." Chloe nodded, Beca gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked toward the residence hall, hoping to catch Aubrey around.

Beca found Aubrey in her dorm, reading the bible out loud to herself about forgiveness, "... _and after You have punished me, give me back my joy again. Don't keep looking at my sins—erase them from Your sight. Create in me a new, clean heart, O God, filled with clean thoughts and right desires. Don't toss me aside, banished forever from Your presence. Don't take your Holy Spirit from me. Restore to me again the joy of Your salvation, and make me willing to obey You._"

Beca knocked on the door, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Aubrey said, putting the bible down and motioning Beca to come in.

"We read that we ought to forgive our enemies; but we do not read that we ought to forgive our friends." Beca started, "But, it really isn't my place to judge on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't condemn you for what you did. Only God has the power for that." Beca said, "And you know how I'm not much of a religious person, but Jesus says, 'I tell you to (forgive) not seven times, but seventy times seven." Aubrey stared at her as she recited those words, "That sounds so queerballs, what is happening to me!" She shook her head and smiled.

"What does that mean for us?" Aubrey asked, her lips turning into a pout.

"You're still my best friend, Bree." Beca said, "We've been friends for too long for us to throw away our friendship with just one thing."

"You don't know how much that means to me," Aubrey said, and Beca smiled.

"I'm glad for your honesty," Beca said, "Although for a little time, I did wish I didn't know about it."

"I'm just sorry." Aubrey said, "I didn't mean to..."

"I know, I know." Beca said, "Let's just put it in the past." Aubrey threw her arms around the shorter girl and pulled her close.

Beca met Chloe at her dorm, who was laying down on her bed.

"What were you doing?" Chloe asked her, sitting up as she sat down.

"I just had some business to settle." Beca replied, looking at her girl, and pulled her down to bed with her.

"How'd that go?"

"It went well, I think." Beca said, "So, where are you taking me?"

"Have you heard of Makadee's." Chloe asked.

"McDonald's?" Beca was confused.

Chloe laughed, "No, I'm pretty sure it's Indian."

"Oh," Beca said, "What should I wear for that kind of place?"

"Do you not want to go there?" Chloe said, shifting her position so she's facing the brunette girl, "We could just go somewhere else, 'cause I just want to be with you. If you really want McDonald's, I'm fine with that."

"Oh, I was just wondering." Beca replied, "I do wanna go... just to maybe somewhere quiet where we can talk?"

"Yeah, like a back alley?" Chloe grinned.

"Yes, so we can recreate that one scene of those two dogs eating spaghetti!" Beca said. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"What is it that you wanna talk about?" Chloe asked, her voice becoming serious, "Or do you just wanna wait til dinner, after dinner?"

Beca remembered what Jordan had advised to her. She was told to be completely honest with Chloe, no matter how difficult it may be. She should let her pride aside, in order to make this a good relationship.

But she said nothing in response to Chloe's question. Chloe then leaned her forehead against Beca's. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," Beca said, "I'm just thinking about something."

"What is it?" Chloe said, "What are you distracted by?"

"Aubrey kissing you," Beca whispered.

"She told you?" Beca nodded. "So, you know that nothing happened, I pushed her away?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know..." Chloe said slowly, "Maybe the same reason why you didn't tell me how you got kicked out of your house and you've been sleeping in your car."

"She didn't tell me that she told you about that."

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't want to be friends with her after thinking that she'd done you wrong," Chloe said, "or maybe she thinks you need help and that you have too much pride to ask for it."

"I don't want to seem like I'm not capable..."

"But you could've told me, I would've helped. I would've been by your side."

"I don't want to be like Kevin Federline."

"You're not," Chloe said, "You're way cuter." That wasn't the respond that Beca was looking for. "You know Kevin and Britney are divorced, right?"

"I want to be able to depend on myself to be able to give you things. I don't want it to look like I'm taking your money to buy you things, it seems like you're buying yourself those stuff."

"Listen, Beca," Chloe said, "I don't care about material things. But if you want someone like that, you should date Stacie."

"I just want to give you the world." Beca said.

"I have you." Chloe said, "That's more than what the world can offer. Don't you remember what I said before we became official?"

"'I don't need anything from you except for your love.'" Beca repeated.

"And I mean that."


End file.
